A Halloween Visior
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Another Halloween\FFVII fic. As Halloween is beginning, Cloud is having a typical day, til a familiar cloaked character shows up at his doorstep; trying to get away from ShinRa. Yaoi CloudxSephiroth


_**A Halloween Visitor**_

Halloween was blowing through Edge like a plague. Everyone began to carve pumpkins, placing up ornaments of black cats, ghosts, witches, and ghouls inside and outside their homes. During Halloween day inside the apartment complex, The ex-SOLDIER Cloud prepared a simple ham sandwich, just to satisfy his hunger til dinner time. The blonde heads to the living room to eat his sandwich, sitting in front of his big screened flat TV on the sofa. As soon as he turns the TV on to the Weather Channel and takes a bite of his sandwich, the sounds of frantic knocking was heard at the door.

'Hm? Who's that?' thought Cloud. He puts the sandwich on the plate down and heads towards the door. As soon as he opens it to see who was on the other side , a cloaked figure rushes in and falls to the ground in a panic. This really freaked Cloud out.

"What the? What's going on?" questioned Cloud. By the deepness of the figure's voice, it was revealed that the person was a 'he', "You have to help me...They're coming after me."

"Who's coming after you?" asked Cloud. "ShinRa...They trying to take me back. I don't want to go back...Please, I beg you...Save me!" pleaded the cloaked man. Cloud couldn't believe what he heard. He thought through these years of peace, ShinRa would cease their actions, but it seems in reality; they will never stop. Not taking any chances, Cloud closes the door and picks the man up, quickly guiding him to his bedroom to hide.

"Hide here. You'll be safe in here," said Cloud, helping the cloaked man inside his closet. "Thank you," the man said. As soon as he settled inside the compartment, Cloud hears knocking at his front door. Thinking ShinRa followed, Cloud walks to the door to come up with an excuse to draw them away. He heads to the door and opens it, revealing the two Turks: Reno and Rude, on the other side.

"Can I help you guys?" asked Cloud. "Don't play stupid, Strife...There's some rumors going on that a cloaked character came through here. Do you have any idea on what that is about?" answered Reno. It seems Cloud was now on thin ice, but there was an ace card the former SOLDIER had up his sleeve, waiting to be played.

"It could be anyone. What if it was someone in a rain coat?" countered Cloud. "Quit playing games. Someone in this complex saw him heading to this location. We have two witnesses, Cloud. Care to explain that?" said Rude, getting into Cloud's face.

"Like I said, it could've been anyone," said Cloud. "Heh..Stubborn one, aren't ya? Lets sweep this apartment," said Reno.

"Roger that," answered Rude. The two start in the kitchen and searches each cabinet and compartment. This gave Cloud plenty of time to get to his bedroom and alert the cloaked man. "They're searching the apartment. If they come here and search the closet, find a way to vanish," whispered Cloud.

"Okay," the man said, glad he was alerted ahead of time. Cloud returns to the living room, just in time as the two Turks emerge from the kitchen. They searched the apartment, til there was one room left: Cloud's room.

"I bet you hid him somewhere good, like in your room. If he's in there, your going to pay for this," threatened Reno. The two head inside the last room and searches around. "He's not here...I bet Cloud putted him in there," said Rude, pointing at the closet. Looking at one another with a sly smirk, the two Turks head to the closet and scans the interior. Hidden on the other side of the door, the cloaked man hanged behind it out of sight, with the aid of a coat hook. After a few moments, the Turks had finished their sweep.

"I guess he really isn't here. Damn it!" cursed Reno. "Bad witnesses...Your off the hook this time, but if we come back and find out he really was here; your dead meat, Strife," warned Rude. Reno pulls him away and guides him to the door.

"We'll be back!" said Reno as the two left the apartment. Within an hour of resting from a well earned victory, Cloud enters his room, spotting the man laying on his bed. "You have some answers for me. Why were those two Turks after you?" asked Cloud.

"Because...ShinRa made me. With Jenova Cells. They want me to kill as one of their best SOLDIER generals. They made me perfect, but I don't want to kill anymore. It seems...We will always meet each other again, Cloud," the man answered. This went through Cloud's mind and immediately there was one person that could know him this well.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud. He heads to the man and removes the hood of his cloak. At the same time, the man's face was revealed. He had long silver hair and aqua green pupil slitted eyes. Immediately, Cloud knew who the Turks were after.

"No!..Not again..Why are you alive this time, Sephiroth?" questioned Cloud, falling back into the wall of his bedroom. "Cloud...Listen to me. They always revive me again and again. I want to change. Please help me," said Sephiroth.

"How can I? You know what you did?-" "Cloud...Please. Help me. I don't want to be a monster anymore. I want to change," pleaded Sephiroth, cutting Cloud's sentence short. The blonde couldn't believe this, but maybe this could be his chance to help this former hero move on from his past. Night time finally rolls by and all the children are trick or treating through Edge. No one goes to the apartment complex during this time at the eve of Halloween, but Denzel does. He was shocked when he saw Sephiroth, alive and well, but after an explanation of Sephiroth's return from Cloud, he finally understood.

After Cloud gives Denzel some candy to start the night, the boy gives him a hug. "Be careful out there and have fun, alright?" said Cloud. "I will, Cloud," answered Denzel. He rushes into the bedroom to Sephiroth and also gives him a hug. At first the former hero was alittle shaken, but got used to it quickly.

"I'm glad your not trying to kill us. Good luck on changing your ways," said Denzel. Sephiroth hugs back, hoping his old ways won't catch up to him. It was now midnight and Halloween was going the way it always went every year. Sephiroth ate some of the candy and got ready for bed, but there was something he wanted to do before he turned in for the night.

"Cloud...I want to know what it feels like...To be loved by someone. Its strange to me, but I want to know what it feels like," said Sephiroth. Cloud turns to Sephiroth, knowing where this was going. "Sephiroth..Here? I mean...What if-" "What if what? I can feel it. You want to, I know you do. I'll let you," Sephiroth interrupted Cloud. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is Sephiroth going to let him?

"Please...I need you. I want to know what the feeling of love feels like. Your the only one that can give me that experience. I'm happy that you helped me get away from them, because I knew that if they took me back; I would return to my old ways. I don't want to, because every time I do, I die in the end by you. I'll let you..I'll let you. I want to feel," said the former hero.

"Sephiroth..I don't know-" Cloud's sentence was cut off by the former hero suddenly kissing him. The blonde immediately tenses, but soon relaxes, accepting what transpired before him. The two break for air and Cloud gets up to lock the door, knowing what just happened would lead to something wonderful. With the room dark, the blonde began to remove his white sleeveless shirt and tosses it to the floor.

The former hero's breathing became quickened and deep, shuddering with excitement. He tried to find away to remove the cloak, but the blonde stops him. "Here...Let me get that," said Cloud. The blonde begins to remove the cloak and realized that the former hero was only wearing this cloak and another feature: A black, feathered wing.

"Oh, my...You have a wing?..Maybe the alias 'One Winged Angel' fits you perfectly. Your not wearing anything else?" said Cloud. "Nope...I ran away before they gave me any. I'm sorry I have a wing," answered the former hero.

"Its okay...We'll just have to adjust to this," said the blonde. After a few more minutes, the two were now on the same level. The silver haired man gives quick kisses and tests the blonde to see if he's doing what he should be doing. Cloud responds and gives back the kisses in a 'deeper' fashion. Sephiroth moans into the blonde's mouth as he entered to explore, causing him to lay onto his back.

The blonde climbed on top of his silver haired mate, continuing their trice. Their deep embrace lasted for a few more minutes; til they broke for air. The one winged former hero flips Cloud onto his back, preparing to do something that will aid to the blonde's arousing. The former hero begins to grind into his blonde mate, driven only by pure instinct. With each grind, the former hero pants and moans to a beat; holding onto the blonde by his chest.

"Ha..Ha..Oh, god...Oh..God," panted Sephiroth. Cloud also moaned to each grind as well. The blonde grabs onto the former hero's back and begins to caress it. More gasps and small whimpers escaped Sephiroth's lips as the blonde's hands trailed down his spine; sending pleasurable sensations to his body and brain.

"Oh, god...It feels..It feels really good. So good," panted Sephiroth. "Glad it does. At least I'm not disappointing you," said Cloud. The former hero leans down with a smile. It wasn't a wicked smile, or one of his evil smirks; it was a smile that expressed happiness. The two embraced in a deep, passionate kiss; delving into each other with all their love.

After a few minutes of wooing, the time had come for their trice to come to an end. "This might hurt a bit, but I'll go in slowly so you can get used to it," said Cloud. Sephiroth nodded and got into a half kneeling, half laying position. He tried to relax, but his anxiety overtook him.

"Its okay...Don't be scared. Shhhhh," said Cloud, trying to soothe Sephiroth's anxiety. With soft nibbles and tender kisses on the former hero's left shoulder blade; including massaging his black feathered wing. It worked on Sephiroth's part and gave the blonde access to enter the silver haired man. Slowly, the blonde enters his sliver haired mate for him to adjust to the blonde's fully engorged length.

Sephiroth gasps to the new feeling, but soon melts to it withing a few seconds. The two in sync bobbed to a few slow thrusts, gasping and moaning to the wooing and pleasures they were giving each other. The former hero grinded into the blonde's engorged length, just as Cloud was doing the exact same thing on opposite means. The thrusts soon increased with speed and force.

Moans and gasps escaped the former hero's lips with each pump on his own length, in sync with the blonde's thrusts. This one winged warrior never realized that love could feel this good. During a good ten minutes of this, the former hero's walls tightened, indicating that his release was really close. Cloud could feel his own release coming as well.

Within a few more minutes, their release soon over came them. It was like seeing stars before their very eyes. A flash of white surrounded their eyes, filled with bliss like any typical couple. As the former hero sprayed his seed from his release, Cloud comes inside the legendary warrior; planting his seed inside his mate. They fell onto the mattress and rested from their bliss. Hot and sweaty, they radiated with an after bliss glow.

The two fell into a slumber for an hour, but soon there was a knock at Cloud's apartment door. Sephiroth then turns to the blonde and said, "Its okay...I'll be fine. Go ahead and get dressed; plus see who's at the door." The blonde nodded and got dressed, wondering who could be at the door at a time like this. He was hoping that it wasn't Reno and Rude again. Erasing the evidence of a blissful event, Cloud opens the door, spotting a little girl in a costume of a Moogle. She held a basket in a shape of a pumpkin in her hands.

"Trick or Treat," she said. Cloud gave a soft smile and then replied, "Hold on one second, little one. I'll get you something." He heads to get some candy that was placed near the sofa. Within a few seconds, he returns and gives the little girl some candy.

"There ya go," said Cloud. The girl giggled and said, "Thank you." She leaves the door with her task done. Cloud carefully closes the door and returns to his room, to Sephiroth's side. Getting undressed again, he lays right next to him for the remainder of the night.

"So...Who was it?" asked Sephiroth. "It was a little girl in a Moogle costume. Its Halloween and all the children go trick or treating during this holiday," answered Cloud.

"Oh. I was afraid it could've been those Turks again," said Sephiroth. He then flips to face Cloud and said, "I know I can't stay here for long, but can we cuddle for the rest of the night?"

"Do what you want. We can cuddle," answered Cloud. For the remainder of the Halloween night, the two laid together and cuddled close to each other. Maybe this was a chance meeting by destiny, or simply this meeting was meant to happen and meant to be.


End file.
